


Wrecked and Moaning

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: imagine tony being super embarrassed about the noises he makes in bed, because he is used to being in control but bucky totally wrecks him and he can't help but make all these little noises and everytime his face just goes red, because he is so embarrassed that he can't keep the noises in (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
 Bucky cupped Tony’s cheek. “Now what do you think you’re doing, doll?” He kissed Tony chastely. “Keeping all those beautiful sounds from me?” Another kiss. “That’s just not fair.”





	

Tony bit his bottom lip to stifle the plaintive sounds that ricocheted in the back of his throat as his back arched off the bed. Hands—one metal and one flesh—teased his ribcage, and Tony grasped at satin sheets.

Deep chuckles sent vibrations through Tony and raised his body temperature higher despite him already feeling as if he were burning like a star under all of Bucky’s attention. Sweat covered his body from being on edge for far too long.

Tony choked on a cry as Bucky pulled off of his dick and lapped at the tip.

The metal hand slipped down Tony’s side to cup his asscheek, lifting Tony’s bottom off the mattress as fingers just dipped into his crack.

Tony flung his arm over his eyes and screwed them shut. His body quaked with want and his throat was clogged with sounds he only made when Bucky took him apart. He wasn’t normally so shy, but Bucky played him like a fine tuned instrument, pulling sounds out of him that no one else could, and it embarrassed Tony. The occasional grunt or gasp, or even demands for release were one thing; they were normal. He was still in control even while enjoying himself. However, the high-pitched cries and wanton whimpers as he squirmed under Bucky’s hands, they were—

Bucky’s teased Tony’s ball sack and Tony mewled. He wiggled his hips, not sure if he was searching for more contact or trying to escape the pleasure that lanced through him at the light contact. His mewl stretched out as Bucky’s hand on his butt squeezed and massaged while Bucky’s mouth pressed warm and wet kisses into Tony’s inner thigh.

Tony seized a pillow and covered his face, moaning into the pillow.

Bucky tsked. His body slid up Tony’s, his erection pressing into Tony’s thigh. Bucky ripped the pillow out of Tony’s grasp and smiled down at Tony.

Tony’s face was a furnace under the tender and fond look Bucky gave him.

Bucky cupped Tony’s cheek. His thumb brushed just under Tony’s eye. “Now what do you think you’re doing, doll?” He kissed Tony chastely. “Keeping all those beautiful sounds from me, and now hiding your face too?” Another kiss. “That’s just not fair.” Bucky squeezed Tony’s hip.

Tony gasped for breath. He looked to his pillow and contemplated reaching out for it.

Bucky caught where Tony was looking and shoved the pillow farther away. He braced his arms by Tony’s head and lowered himself on top of Tony. His mouth was just a hairsbreadth away from Tony’s, and when Bucky spoke he brushed soft kisses along Tony’s lips. “Just plain cruel. The best thing my eyes have ever seen and my ears have ever heard, and you want to keep it all to yourself.” Bucky reached down and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s dick, stroking it.

Tony’s breath hitched. He turned his face away as it turned even more red. “Too good.”

Bucky hummed as he continued to play with Tony.  

Tony gripped Bucky’s shoulders and lifted his hips into Bucky’s touch. He breath came out in a shudder. “I sound… I sound like a porn star with you.”

Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Sounds good to me.” Bucky twisted his wrist, causing fireworks to go off behind Tony’s eyes and his body to once again arch off the bed.

Tony keened. He hugged Bucky’s shoulders and buried his face in Bucky’s neck. “It’s embarrassing. Supposed to be the playboy—the more experienced one. In control. Not falling—” Tony whimpered as Bucky let go of his cock. “No, please, contin—”

Tony didn’t finish as Bucky aligned his dick with Tony’s and  rolled his hips into Tony’s. Firm and deep.

“Yes,” Tony hissed through his teeth. He kissed Bucky’s temple. “Do that again.”

Bucky chuckled, but didn’t grind down on Tony again. “Not just yet.”

Tony bit down a whimper of displeasure.

Bucky captured Tony’s mouth and massaged Tony’s bottom lip between his before parting. “You think you’re the only one who feels a loss of control?” Bucky kissed the juncture between neck and shoulder, sucking on it to leave a bruise.

He ground into Tony and Tony sighed in relief as pleasure cascaded over him.

“You don’t even realize how crazy you drive me. The way you touch every inch of skin like you’re trying to memorize it, then the way you’ll linger when you’ve found a sensitive spot. Always playing with those sensitive areas like you’re trying to discover a way to torture me.” Bucky pulled away, letting his hands trail down Tony’s shoulders to his chest to rest on his nipples. Bucky’s thumbs brushed the buds, and Tony’s body trembled under him. “In the best way possible of course.” Bucky smiled.

“The way you touch my arm, not caring that it’s made of metal; although, sometimes I wonder if you have a bit of a metal kink.”

Tony flushed and looked away. Form the corners of his eyes though he saw the mischievous twinkle in Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky’s finger tucked under Tony’s chin and turned Tony’s head to face him. His thumb touched Tony’s lip. “Your mouth.” Bucky paused to admire aforementioned orifice. “Damn that mouth. I need to write poetry about it to even come close to doing it justice.”

Bucky released Tony’s chin and reached across the bed to the nightstand. He grabbed the tube of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

Tony clamped his mouth shut in anticipation of what was to come. He could never keep quiet once Bucky was inside him.

Bucky reached down between them.

He smirked and drew one finger down Tony’s perineum.

Tony gripped the sheets as Bucky drew out another sound from him.

“Then once I’ve got you inside me….” Bucky bent over Tony so he could whisper in Tony’s ear. “So full and so perfect.” The first finger brushed over Tony’s entrance, spreading lube around. “Feels like I’m burning up and about to explode.” Bucky breached Tony’s entrance with a fingertip, testing how loose Tony was before allowing himself to sink his finger all the way in.

Tony gasped, burning up just as Bucky had described. He silently pleaded for Bucky to get another finger in him so he’d be one step closer to Bucky’s cock.

With his other hand Bucky pumped Tony’s dick. “Sometimes you’ll go fast and dirty, and I’ll love it, but then you’ll go achingly slow, and…” Bucky grinned down at Tony. “Well, let’s just say there’s a reason why half the time when you go slow, I end up flipping us over and riding you until both of our brains are mush.”

He kissed the underside of Tony’s jaw. “You drive me crazy, so…” Bucky slipped in another finger then drew his hand back just a tad. He slid his fingers back in deep to hit a bundle of nerves inside Tony.

Tony threw his head back and moaned.

Bucky peppered kisses down Tony’s bared neck. “…don’t hold back.”

Tony didn’t.


End file.
